Pokemon Harvest
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Meloetta, the pokemon Harvest Goddess has plans for the two new farmers to fix a mistake she regretted doing back in the past. What happens when Touko finds a blue feather and asks a special someone about it? Rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

**Multiple couples will be in the story. Mainly Touko x N but you get the point.**

**Hey guys it's me, Noct. It's kinda been a good bit since I've really been actively updating my FerrisWheelShipping stories so I'm going to make it up to you by giving you ANOTHER story. This one will also be for fun, just more longer and cheesy. It's based on my new favorite HM game, _Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns_.**

**Roles for this chapter:**

***Touko - Lillian (Female Protagonist)**

***Touya - Phillip (Male Protagonist)**

***N - Cam (Florist)**

***Alder - Rutgar (Bluebell Mayor)**

***Cynthia - Ina (Konohana Mayor)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_Touko and Touya are now working on the farm when little did they know that the pokemon Harvest Goddess, Meloetta, has certain plans for the two. As they progress through daily life, what happens when one day Touko comes across a colorful feather? What does she do with it? It gets even better when she actually goes to someone and asks them about the feather. _

**Genres:**

Romance, Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy, and slight Drama.

**Other Information:**

There will not be any pokemon battles in this story but there will be pokemon! I don't know how long this series will last but I'll keep it going the more reviews I get. I just really wanted to make a story involving Harvest Moon and I have a lot to update so be easy on me. I might have times where I will need OCs so be on the look out for my requests. Lastly, I don't own Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns or Pokemon!

* * *

><p>"Touya I'm not sure about this whole working on a farm thing…" Touko spoke as she watched her younger brother pack his bags in a hurry to start their new lives working on a farm.<p>

"Are you just upset that will be living in two separate towns?" The younger brother asked in a teasing voice and topping it all off with a playful smirk, his caramel eyes showing that little devious side of his. It annoyed her how he decided to get all in her face in the process.

She pushed her brother out of her face and watched him fall to the wooden floor with a thud, a loud one at that. "No it's just… you know I'm not great at making new friends." Her ocean orbs expressed the sad emotions that filled her very heart which of course made Touya feel a bit guilty of putting her into this situation. It was his fault.

The mayors of Nuvema and Twinleaf were begging for two farmers to help keep the towns alive and at that time, Touya was facing a lot of troubles with personal problems. When he overheard their situation, he didn't waste a second to talk with the mayors. He was so excited to get situated in the nice and quiet towns, he told them his sister would move to the towns as well without any consideration of her concern on the subject. Oh how his sister did not like it one bit when he began to spill the beans of them moving to the towns.

But eventually, she got over it. She was still mad but got over it. The only thing she had to worry about was making friends in this new town. It scared her to no end.

"Touko listen," A sigh escaped his lips as he got up from the floor and sat on the bed beside of her. His eyes no more showed the devious side but a lovingly showed the caring brother that always lived in Touya and appeared when needed. "You're the coolest girl that isn't so obsessed with being popular or doing what everyone else is doing. Be yourself, everyone will like you if you do."

The pep talk was normal but Touya always found a way to make it seem ten times better. Without a doubt it made her feel better, proving it with a smile quickly making its way onto her light pink lips. She couldn't help but pull her sweet brother into a hug. "Thanks little brother…" The words were spoken in a quiet whisper. The feeling of crying out of joy was rising but she refused to do so, trying to keep a tough act going. She blinked her eyes a few times to prevent the tears from falling, luckily for her it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

* * *

><p>Only a few hours had passed since they left home, for good maybe. Now they were standing on the top of a medium sized mountain, the view was amazing and the fresh air made it even better.<p>

The siblings stood side by side in front of two adults, their age differences were about thirty years apart. The first was a male with long hair in a ponytail with colors of fire making his hair stand out along with his purple eyes. He was a very bright character for a man nearing his fifties or so and apparently, his name was Alder. He was the mayor of the first town, Nuvema, a place where generations of the greatest livestock and animal products were found.

Now the next adult was a beautiful, young female that was probably somewhere in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair nearing the lower part of her thighs while for her eyes they were a nice dark shade of grey. The name she went by was Cynthia; she was the mayor of Twinleaf. Twinleaf was the opposite of Nuvema, they were more known for their delicious crops that grew in their fields of rich soil.

"Now, both of you can't live in the same village so you'll both have to decide who lives where." Alder stated with a proud smile. "Who's going to choose first then?"

"Touko will," Touya answered without hesitation, he was surely confident in his choice. Touko's head rapidly turned to her brother.

"So Miss White, what's your decision?" It was a tough decision; she didn't even know what the towns truly looked like. They provided her with wonderful descriptions of the two towns but that wasn't enough.

"Uhm…" Touko mumbled, her eyes quickly changing from Alder to Cynthia with rapid speed. The pressure beginning to rise as she felt the stares from browns, purples and greys anxiously waiting for her reply was not helping one bit. "…Nuvema?"

Cynthia groaned while Alder pulled her into a bear hug. It made her wonder if not going to Twinleaf was a good idea. A hard pat on the back finished off the hug, Alder turned to Cynthia with a victorious smirk as if he had won the best prize at a carnival back in the city. "Then Touya is now a resident of Twinleaf." Cynthia glared at Alder, a glare that could probably pierce through your very soul.

The blonde then pointed a finger at him before shouting, "Just you wait Alder, Touya will be beating your puny town into oblivion at the annual cooking festivals!" A growl was heard from the older man, it seems she had hit a nerve with Alder. Touko and Touya wondered why they were fighting like this; they just stood on the sidelines with an awkward feeling surrounding them as they watched the two mayors shout at each other.

"What about your town, it's just as small! Besides, Touko will be the one blasting you into oblivion." His voice was deep as he barked back his comment.

"Hmph, we'll just have to see then, won't we Alder?" Her eyes narrowing at Alder, the grey orbs filled with the utter most hatred for the man just feet away from her. Arms were crossed over her chest, giving him a death stare while waiting for him to reply, if he dared to.

"I guess we will," Alder immediately turned in the opposite direction and began walking down the side of the mountain. Touko hesitated before shouting, "Hey, wait up!" She began running down the mountain's steep steps in attempt to catch up with Alder before he left her in his dust.

The path down the mountain was nothing like back in the city where all the roads were created with cement and yellow paint, these roads were nothing but dirt paths. Touko didn't want to break the silence that enveloped them for she was afraid that he would lash out on her as well.

"You didn't want to come to the farm, did you?" Alder suddenly spoke in a calmer voice, taking a side glance at her surprised face.

"No sir," Her words were quiet as she looked at the ground below her. It was never her intention of coming to this place but she knew her brother was having a tough time right now and he really needed some time to shrug the problem off. In the end, she came for him.

"I see," He mumbled his words, taking his glance away from her to the road. "Here we are," Alder then turned to face her with a sweet smile like the one a father would give his daughter. "This is your new home, Touko." Her eyes widened at the sight, for a small house it was pretty amazing. It sparked a new feeling of happiness that she didn't know how to explain. A chuckle came from the mayor. "I'll take it that you like what you see, great then!"

Alder than gave her a tour of her home before leaving. Just as he stepped out the door, he turned around just to make eye contact with her. "Before I forget, wake up early tomorrow. I'll be busy all day so I'm going to send a civilian to give you a tour of the town." Touko nodded and Alder smiled. The mayor then left her new home, leaving her alone to take in all the stuff that happened in just one day.

At first she felt a bit skeptic of the mayor but after the tour, he acted like a loving father to her. It was strange but the feeling just came straight to her very mind and heart.

Her eyes grew tired as she kept standing there in the middle of the room so she walked over to a wooden chest where she pulled out a nightgown and quickly put it on then headed over to the bed that was placed against one of the walls where she plopped herself onto the one-person bed and went to sleep. The brunette was both scared and excited for the next day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Knocking erupted through the house, the brunette's eyes fluttered open. She immediately sat up and waited for her brain to begin processing the sudden disturbance of her beauty sleep. Her eyes were still a bit drowsy as she looked at the clock.<p>

_8:00 AM_

Her eyes widened, she jumped out of bed and ran for the door. She couldn't believe she had overslept on her first day.

No care in the world that she only had a nightgown on that came down to her knees, she threw the door open only to find her jaw to become acquainted with the floor. Some people would call her lucky; she felt the complete opposite of that.

"Hello, you must be Touko White." A husky voice said. The man's emerald eyes were hypnotizing her ocean blue ones. "I'm Natural, but you can call me N."


	2. Alchemy and Friendship

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry! This took longer than I thought! I've been delaying this so much since last Monday was my birthday, I'm now 14! Yay. I'd really like to thank you guys for the support, it made me really happy to get 4 to 5 reviews in just a small amount of time! I tried to make this as long as I could, but it's close enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roles for this Chapter:<strong>

***Touko - Lillian (Female Protagonist)**

***Touya - Phillip (Male Protagonist)**

***N - Cam (Florist)**

***Bianca - The Oracle (Alchemist)**

***Silver - Kana (Horse Breeder)**

***Lyra - Reina (Botanist)**

***Professor Rowan - Mako (Orchard)**

***Hikari - Georgia (Horse Breeder)**

***Elesa - Grady (Horse & Pet Merchant)**

***Jun - Ash (Rival Farmer)**

***May - Cheryl (Livestock Merchant)**

***Leaf - Jessica (Livestock Merchant)**

***Cynthia - Ina (Konohana Mayor)**

So many roles!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own <em>Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns<em> or _Pokemon_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but N is the only one getting a description of his appearence, clothing wise. Also if they seem to move a little bit too fast, its just because I might not be able to update for a while so I'm giving you guys a small fluff before I actually start to develop their relationships which I'm going to start slowly with. <strong>

**Their relationships will grow either once or twice each season. Which in the game you would gain a flower of a certain color. Right now, everyone would be on Level 1, the white flower which is just a new not-yet-friend. **

**I'll try my best to get the story updated as quick as I can but I really need a break. I have to catch up with some other work of mine, both school work and fanfiction stuff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Touya's P.O.V.<strong>

"So do you understand the basics of planting crops?" The blonde mayor, Cynthia, asked as her ebony eyes followed Touya's every movement as he hit the soil with a heavy hoe before pulling it back making a smooth surface.

Touya stopped his work for a moment to wipe the sweat that began to form on his forehead. "Yeah, seems simple enough." Shining a kind smile as a gesture of thanks was all Cynthia needed to see, she turned on her heels ready to leave but she didn't get very far when Touya grabbed her shoulder so suddenly. "What are cooking festivals?"

It took a few seconds for the blonde woman to process in her mind what he just asked. "Cooking festivals are events that happen four times a month, all with a different category: Salad, soup, main dish, and finally dessert." She paused before proceeding onto the important fact of the festival. "Mainly it's an event where Twinleaf and Nuvema compete against each other to see whose cooking is better. It's no doubt that Twinleaf has the best cooks with the top ingredients being the very things we grow, unlike Nuvema." The moment she got to Nuvema was where she spat poisonous venom.

_She really hates Nuvema, huh? I can't say I hate it since I haven't even laid eyes on it yet. Maybe I'll visit later today and see how my sister is doing._

His thought distracted him as Cynthia ranted on about how much better Twinleaf was then Nuvema with such idiotic reasons that probably weren't even fully true. "This event has been going on for two centuries and I bet Twinleaf has won more than Nuvema!" Now that caught his attention.

_Two centuries? That means Nuvema and Twinleaf has been fighting for just as long! What even started such hatred?_

Seeing as Cynthia kept repeating the same stuff over and over, he decided to leave while her back was turned. He wanted to find out more about the past between the two villages and he knew for a fact Cynthia wouldn't tell him since she would probably continue talking more nonsense.

Throughout the entire village he searched for information but had very little luck. The first person I went to was Silver who was the caretaker of the horse pokemon such as, Blitzles, Zebstrikas, Ponytas, and Rapidashs. He was very rude with me at first but after I refused to leave I convinced him to spill any information he knew. Sadly for me, he didn't know anything.

I then moved to a botanist named Lyra who lived with an orchard named Rowan. Lyra was nice and polite unlike Silver, but she didn't know anything of the topic either nor did Rowan.

I searched the whole village and came up with splat, thus I gave up. I sighed in defeat and decided to end my day with going to Nuvema to check up on my sister. The scenery on the mountain was beautiful and peaceful, I watched as a Lilligant guided a Petilil across the dirt path over to a small pond.

"Hey are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of a feminine voice and turned around to find myself staring into leaf green eyes. My cheeks burned, the girl was so beautiful with her short, golden hair. The way she smiled at me, it was too hard to forget when it disappeared. "I don't believe I've ever seen someone like you pass around on the mountains before, what's your name?"

"Touya, Touya White." My words came out quietly, something about her made myself get so nervous. Her giggle was cute. She kept looking into my caramel orbs with her leaf green ones. It was as if she was trying to find what kind of person I am by staring into my eyes.

"I like you. You will be my pet for alchemy experiments!" Alchemy, wasn't that some sort of technique that involved abilities of magic? Or from that show _Full Metal Alchemist_? Hey, I watch anime like every other kid too but unlike my sister, I'm more for the action shows.

She noticed the position of the sun had changed only slightly and the expression on her face changed to worry, whatever smile was on her face was now gone. "Oh no, I better hurry back to my shop!" Her feet then dashed away from me and in the direction of Nuvema. Did she by chance know my sister?

"Wait!" I find the word spilling out of my mouth. She looks back at me, only stopping for a second. "What's your name? You never told me." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Bianca," She was gone, the trees hid her silhouette. Out of all the people I've met so far… She was my favorite. I chuckled, my cheeks still burned.

_I hope I'll meet her again soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Touko's P.O.V.<strong>

There before me stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He had long green hair that was tied in a ponytail and kept together under a black and grey European hat. Then there was his torso, a white shirt that's buttons stopped at the center of his chest, a grey vest, and a dark black tie. My eyes traveled down to the lower part of his attire where he wore light brown jeans and green sneakers.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I remembered I was wearing a gown. "Uh, can you excuse me one moment?" Closing the door, I dashed over to the dresser where I found my clothes from yesterday and quickly changed into them.

I rushed back over to the door and luckily for me he was still there, waiting patiently like any gentleman would. "Sorry about that…" I quietly mumbled in embarrassment. I saw a smile spread across his lips.

"It's fine, don't worry." He then held out his hand to me, I felt my cheeks become even more scorched with a strong burn. "Will you allow me to show you around the town?" He was treating me as if I was a princess. Why? Whatever he was doing was certainly sweeping me off my feet.

I hesitated before I took ahold of his hand. When I did, I found myself being forced into a run just to keep up with him as we ran out of the entrance to the farm. It wasn't very easy to keep up, but I managed to keep up a pace where at least I wouldn't lose him. The only thing that was hard was trying to keep my breath; I wasn't that great of a runner without my running shoes, which, from my idiotic choice, I left at home.

Natural, or should I say N, started to slow down which gave me some relief. The area around us was a pleasant one as we entered a small village, supposedly Nuvema. It was such an old timey town but it sure seemed peaceful. The first thing I encountered during my entrance was the sound of horses. I looked to my right where my eyes hit the sight of a horse stable and a girl my age with blackish blue hair that came down to her shoulders brushing one of the many horse pokemon, specifically she was brushing a Zebstrika.

N noticed I was looking at her and smiled. "Hey Hikari, I have someone I want you to meet!" That was her name, huh? Hikari… It's such a gorgeous name. At the sound of her voice, she turned around revealing her face which was adorable and her eyes were those of a sapphire. The very sapphire orbs detected my being. She hesitated before smiling and running over towards us.

"I'm Hikari; I help out my cousin, Elesa, with taking care of the pokemon. I'm a big lover for horse pokemon." She seemed like a nice girl for the first impression. She was very polite and was a good talker, unlike myself. Me, I'm somewhat shy and silent. My mother always tried to get me out of my habits involving the two.

"I'm Touko," I quietly spoke, almost as quiet as a whisper. It seemed she barely heard what I said but she just smiled instead of asking me to repeat my words. The silence went on from there; it got more awkward as the seconds passed.

"Well if you'll excuse us, Hikari, I need to show her around the rest of the village." He hated the silence just as much as she did. Me? I was used to it, not having many friends and all.

I just let him lead me around the town. The next house we went to was just right beside the house Hikari lived in. There I met Jun, my rival farmer. I also met his younger sister, May, and his mother, Leaf. They were a cute family and super friendly for a rival farm. Leaf was even so kind enough to give me two gifts, a Miltank and a Torchic; I would receive them the next morning.

When we left the house, it was a surprise to both N and I to find the sky pitch black with only the stars lighting a path. "I guess we'll have to save this tour for another time, won't we?" He looked at me with a smile upon his handsome features. My cheeks began to burn once more. Strangely, he made me want to become more social.

I felt myself start to show a smile in return. "Yeah, I guess we will…" It shocked me when he suddenly grabbed my hand for the second time today.

"I can't let a lady such as yourself walk alone in the night; will you allow me to escort you home?" Oh what a prince charming he is, whisking me off my feet. His way with words was powerful with a force I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yes you may," I wasn't afraid for once of making a new friend as I took ahold of his hand. Somehow he opened up a new side of me that made me come to like this boy. He made me see a different side of life here, one where I actually might be happy.


End file.
